Princess of the Moon
by JuJuBeez Lover
Summary: Isabel was a girl who has never ventured to the outside world a day in all her eighteen years of life. Never had friends, never seen (nor kissed) a boy, and was forced to work as a servant to her mother, a witch in secrecy, and two older sisters. But with the reunited love of an RF specialist, Isabel find herself in a magical adventure filled with mysteries, and unwritten stories.
1. Prologue

_**Princess of the Moon**_

* * *

_**~Prologue~**_

* * *

_7 years ago..._

I maneuvered my way through the large crowd of fine dressed men, women and children that filled the spacious ballroom of Belle Manor, steadily carrying a silver platter of glasses and champagne. I was utterly baffled as to why I couldn't attend the simple occasion of my sisters' birthday gala. Then it dawned on me that I didn't have any formal dresses that would suit me, other than my old beige-colored dress. Which happened to be one of the very few dresses I owned. And as my mother had already told me, how else could I make myself useful than to serve our guests?.. With a sigh, I lightly blew a brown curl out of my face before gracefully curtsying to yet another member of the party. "Excuse me, m'lady, would you care for a drink of champagne?" I politely asked a slender, green-eyed woman who looked down at me with an undignified look. I've received many of those looks tonight, most of them making me feel like I was being humiliated and embarrassed. There would be times when I'd wish that people didn't look at me like I was nothing more than common dirt. I mean, I am eleven after all!

Though to be honest, after a while I've gotten so used to my treatment that it soon became a part of my way of life. The green-eyed woman simply nodded at me and I proceeded in pouring her drink into a thin Cabernet glass. When I finished, the woman dismissed me with a wave of her hand and I plastered a fake, yet polite, smile on my face before walking away. Throughout the night this was all I did. Endlessly serving drinks and appetizers to the familiar faces that I see every time my mother throws one of her extravagant parties. Many of which I was never invited to. And I am forced to listen to the two audible sounds of laughter coming from my sisters, Meredith and Eleanor, the twins. Fraternal twins that is. As well as their mean friends who always seem to get pleasure out of torturing me. Taking a quick glance at my tray I noticed that there was little-to-no champagne left, and with this overly crowded ballroom I am sure that others were still patiently waiting. As I walked out into the corridor I followed the velvet-colored carpet down towards the kitchen. Only to be startled by a pair of hands that pushed me hard onto the floor, making me drop the silver platter and shatter the champagne bottle and glasses.

Getting most of the drink all over my dress. I quickly caught my breath and pressed my hand hard against my chest, feeling the thumping of my heart beat. I looked up and saw a group of two girls and a boy all standing over me with mischievous grins and hysterical laughs bursting through their lips. I noticed that the boy seemed to be holding a tray full of the lemon tarts that I had prepared myself and a glass pitcher of water. Valerie and Ingrid held their stomachs in laughter while I watched Eric purposely drop the glass pitcher onto the floor and it shattered. Loudly. "Oops.." He said with fake innocence. Shock and dismal began to overwhelm me and I felt my eyes burn and begin to water. After deciding that I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing me cry, I quickly turned hoping I could make a run for it but Valerie had a grip on me. Keeping me in place. "Oh no, we're not done just yet.." Smirked Ingrid as she and Eric each grabbed lemon tarts.

I shook my head at them. "N-No, please don't!.." I pleaded, but it was no use. The tarts ended up in my hair anyways. The caramel icing plastered the wet brown strands of my hair together and stuck them out in different directions, making me look like something a cat would drag in. I tried to break free from Valerie's grip, but she held me even tighter by my arms. No matter how many times I struggled. When it was all over, and the silver platter was empty, I fell to my knees on the floor. Feeling depressed and defeated. My only surroundings were glass shards and taunting laughter, and I was covered in appetizers and freezing in cold water. _Nothing could make this day worse.._ I thought. "Aw, don't you look precious!" Valerie laughed. I couldn't help it and let one tear escape me. "Ooh, are you crying?.." Ingrid cooed and cupped my chin as if I was a baby before laughing in my face. "Come on you guys, lets leave the crybaby to clean up her mess!" Eric taunted as he and the girls made their way back down the hall. Their echoing laughter filled me with immense sadness. When they were gone, I looked around at the mess they had made. No sooner were tears streaming down more violently.

I just know that as soon as mother sees all this, my punishment would be to clean every single room in the house. Twice! And there are a lot of rooms... Then, an abrupt voice broke my train of thought. "Excuse me," I looked up, startled, to see two storm grey eyes looking down at me. It was a boy..a cute one..and he was talking to me.. The boy, who looked about thirteen, generously held out his hand towards me, offering to help me up. I was very hesitant. No boy has ever acted like this towards me so I was a bit uneasy. Most of the time, a boy would mock me..or order me around. So this boy should be no different. "Are you alright?" He asked me. I let my thoughts linger in my head before slowly standing myself up, ignoring his gesture. "L-Like you care.." I said, my voice cracked because of the crying. "Well..yeah, I do. You'd have to be a fool to not care about a girl when she's crying." The boy stated, a sincere look on his face. I widened my brown eyes and searched his face for any hint of a lie, but surprisingly found nothing. "And besides, you are too pretty to be crying like that." My heart began thumping hard in my chest as if it were trying to break free.

The sound was so loud that it nearly drowned out any other noise that passed my ears. "..Who are you?.." I blushed at the boy's handsome face. "My name is Nathaniel," the boy bowed to me. "But you can call me Nathan." A smile appeared on the boy's lips. One that instantly put me into a trance. It was one full of charm and kindness, simple feelings no one has ever showed me before. "..Oh.." Was all I could say, especially since my name hadn't come to mind. The boy, or Nathan, handed me a hanky that he swiftly pulled from his pants pocket. I could tell my face was crimson red from the heat I felt blooming on my cheeks. "Thank you.." I nearly whispered before wiping away my tears. Why was he being so nice to me? _Me!_ A girl who has no friends, works as a servant, and is hated by everyone she meets. Except this one boy.. "W-Why are you doing this?.." I asked him. He looked at me with furrowed eyebrows. "What do you mean?" He wondered. "..You're being so..k-kind to me, and I w-want to know why. Most people wouldn't give me a second glance, but you..you're actually h-helping me.." I said.

It wasn't long before I was listening to the sounds of Nathan's boyish chuckles. "I'm sorry for laughing but I don't think that's true. What about your family, of course you have their unconditional love, right?" He asked. After giving him an innocent look, the sound of a dramatic gasp filled the hallway and startled me past the point of no return. "Isabel!" My name sounded thunderous and I turned around quickly. Leaving Nathan standing alone while I scurried away to the furious woman wearing a floor-length indigo colored dress that was my mother. "Isabel, what is this mess?!" She shouted, looking at the stains of champagne and broken glass on the floor as I cringed at her loud words. Although, when she looked up at me, fear couldn't have struck me harder. "And what happened to you?!" I'm surprised that everyone in the ballroom didn't come see what all the commotion was. I hated when mother yelled, it was blood-chilling. "M-Mother, I...you see i-it wasn't my fault-" I froze when mother held up her hand, a sign telling me I should close my mouth.

"Ugh," She sighed roughly. "Isabel you know I hate it when you stutter.." She glared at me. Her red violet eyes set a blaze from anger. "I'm sorry.." I whispered. "Hush child, I want this mess cleaned up at once. Don't waste any time Isabel, or so help me I will make you clean every room in this house!" I bowed my head at her. "Yes mother..." And with that, mother was off down the hallway towards the ballroom. Walking past Nathan like she hadn't noticed him a safe distance away. When I saw him looking at me, I lowered my head embarrassingly. I couldn't look Nathan in his eyes knowing that he just witnessed all of that. "I..I guess that answers my question, huh?" He said, an awkward smile on his face. If he thought this was some sort of joke, he was completely wrong. After giving him a cold stare with my flushed cheeks, I swiftly and carefully picked up the glass shards, settled them in the fold I made in my dress and walked away before Nathan could see the few tears fall from my eyes. "W-Wait!" Nathan shouted as I walked down the velvet carpet, once again, towards the kitchen.

I felt his hand on my shoulder and almost instantly turned to melted butter. "Please don't go, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make a joke when that wasn't funny, at all.." Wait..he was apologizing? No one ever apologizes to me! "Please..don't cry.." he reached out to wipe the tears but being the stubborn person that I am, I turned my head away. Feeling the blood rush to my cheeks fast. "Alright..Nathan." I breathed, looking him in his grey eyes and watching them sparkle. Why was it possible that a thirteen-year-old boy could be this handsome? "Thank you, Isabel.." He smirked, catching on to my name. I lowered my head to hide the smile I felt slide on my face, but my cover was blown when a giggle slipped through my lips. "Oh, so you can smile?" Nathan taunted. I giggled a little louder as he continued making me laugh. _Nathan was really interesting.._ I thought. Although it was true. He was the first to help me when I was completely down, the first to ever flirt with me, and the first to make me smile. Things like that don't happen to me everyday. It was a change for the better, and I loved it. It was a shame that Nathan and I only lasted until the gala was over. I was really enjoying my first real friend, and also, my first real crush..

But a feeling inside told me we would meet again. Heaven knows when, but I prayed that it was soon. I was grateful for this day for it was the happiest I've ever been in all my eleven years of life. I knew I would never forget it, nor Nathan's grey eyes either.

Ever since that day, that one particular moment, the things in my everyday life didn't bother me as much as they once did. And then that moment ended...

_**This was just a little chapter on how my two characters met. I really hope you enjoyed it, please leave a comment. Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Princess of the Moon**_

* * *

_**~Chapter 1~**_

* * *

It was a seemingly quiet afternoon that I'd happily spent in the small confinement of my room in the cellar, carefully dabbing my thin paintbrush across the chipped, aged wall that I currently used as a canvas. Leaving behind trails of dark red and green. It was times like this when I felt at peace; having absolutely nothing to do but paint. It was one of the few things that no one else in the manor knew I did. Something I chose to keep to myself. I just know that if my mother, or sisters, ever found out about my art they would say its a waste of my time and throw it all away the second they get the chance to. So being secretive seems to be my only option. Though, either one of them wouldn't dare be down here in this shabby little room, so I don't worry about it nonetheless. Letting out a content sigh, I steadily finished my painting with a small stroke of my paintbrush. It was a rose, one of my most favorite flowers. Even though I've never really seen one before. You see, my Mother tends to keep me locked away in the manor, giving me chore after chore so that I won't have time to just rest. I must do laundry, mop floors, cook meals.. Basically, anything that no one else in the house will do themselves.

My life has been pretty sheltered, obviously, so all I've ever seen and known are inside the manor walls. Though sometimes I would read from my sisters' study journals, that their many teachers has given them, and figure out the world on my own. I would ask Mother about it, but she leaves away for work in the royal court quite often so she's never really around that much anymore. And my sisters, well, they would probably just laugh in my face. And speaking of the two, the twins were out in the town, shopping for things they would need when they go to Alfea. The college for fairies. Although, I don't really see the need for them to go to that school anyway. They've known every single fact there is to know about magic since they were eleven. Going to Alfea would be child's play for them, as Eleanor would say. I shook away my thoughts and began packing away my things, picking up the old china cups I used to carry my paint in and moving them to a far corner. Simultaneously, I heard the door from upstairs open and close. The sound chiming loudly throughout the house and I suddenly knew that the peace I craved was gone for now.

_"Isabel!"_ The call of my name was loud and thunderous, a tone I'm always used to. I wiped my hands on the small white apron I wore before throwing it to the side, and ran up the winding stairs of the cellar. Bursting through the old wooden door and running out into the velvet-colored carpet of the corridor. My name was called again and I picked up my pace, quickly scurrying down the hall but stopping graciously as I finally reached the corner near the spacious living room. "Finally," My blond haired sister, Meredith, sighed in frustration and slowly inched towards me. After setting down a few bags that she held, Meredith quickly shed her light pink jacket, throwing it towards me, carelessly, and I caught it. Letting it hang over my arm. "What took you so long?.." Meredith's redheaded twin, Eleanor, strut herself near afterwards. Roughly handing me a small bag that smelled strongly of perfumes, I had to stifle a cough before replying. "Sorry, Eleanor," I gave them a sincere smile. "I was starting your tea when you both returned.." I lied in a quiet tone, though they both looked as if they didn't even hear me, nor cared, and began passing me their many bags of things.

"We need you to take our new clothes to our room and pack them." Meredith ordered. "Do not put any of our old clothes in there, Isabel, and remember not to get them mixed up." I simply nodded. "Yes Meredith.." Preparing to leave, I clutched the heavy-set bags by my sides. "Oh, and start a warm bath for me, too, while your at it!" Eleanor voice was clear and arrogant. I slightly slowed my pace and turned to her. "Yes Eleanor.." I bowed my head and watched content, happy smiles spread onto their faces. As I left them alone, I slowly roamed the hall. It was sort of difficult walking with bags knocking at my legs, unbalancing me for a few short moments. I heard my sisters as they spoke in the living room, their squealing voices ringing in my ear. "Ah I'm so excited!" Eleanor exclaimed, her voice louder than usual. "We're going to Alfea in two days, do you know how happy I am Mary?" I could tell Meredith was slightly annoyed with Eleanor by the rough sigh she let out. "Oh please, Elle, your only excited because you know Nathaniel will be at Red Fountain.." She muttered. I stopped dead in my tracks. _Nathaniel.._ I remembered that name, it sounded so familiar...

But while I was so lost in thought, I didn't realize that a bag had slipped from my grasp and hit the floor with a loud clatter. "Hey!," I quickly turned around to see Meredith a few feet away from me. "Be careful with our stuff Isabel!" She shouted and I quickly picked up the bag, hurrying quicker down the hall until I reached the grand staircase. I inched up the at a rather fast pace and continued to roam the upper level of the house until I reached a pair of double doors. Pulling them open, I hurried into the girls' spacious, neat room. Moving into their closets for two suitcases, one blue and another pink. I knew Meredith and Eleanor pretty well so picking out their clothes wasn't too difficult. Meredith was taller than Eleanor, so her sizes are a bit larger. As I went through their bags, I saw a lot of clothing that I've never really worn before. Jeans, t-shirts, shorts. All I've ever wore in my life were old, out-of-style dresses that I do my chores in, so they were a bit tattered as well. It makes me a bit jealous at times, but it usually subsides.

I mean, what do I really need to be jealous of? I'm nothing but a servant girl who is glad for the little things she has.

**.o.O.o.**

The sun was close to setting as I roamed the kitchen, standing by a hot pot of tonight's dinner. Spaghetti, one of my most favorite dishes. Then the abrupt sound of the house phone ringing had me bolting out towards the door, after checking my food of course, and into the hallway. I stopped when I saw Meredith got to the phone first and sighed in slight relief. "Oh, hello Mother!" She spoke cheerfully. So mother was calling? Oh, I wanted to speak with her so bad. She always tells the girls about her fantastic trips to other kingdoms and I just can't wait to hear about another one. "Really, how soon?.." I scrunched up my eyebrows as I listened some more. "Tomorrow? B-But whose coming over?!" Meredith began to sound a bit nervous as she continued to talk into the phone. So, from the looks of it, Mother was expecting some company to be over here tomorrow. It looks like I'll be setting aside my chores to prepare for _whoever_. "Isabel!" Meredith called. I rushed down the hall, only to see that she has already hung up the phone.

"Tomorrow we will be having an important visitor, Mother will be on her way back as well. This place needs to be as spotless as ever." I snickered inwardly, as if it wasn't all clean enough. "Yes Meredith, I'll get started in the morning." I told her, and couldn't help the question. "..Whose visiting the manor?" Meredith turned to leave. Probably to go tell Eleanor. "Nathaniel and his brother, Alexander." And she was gone without another word. There goes that name again... It keeps ringing in my head like an alarm. I finally decided that I needed to see who this boy was, and I would tomorrow. All I have to do is wait...

_**Thanks for reading this chapter, and thanks for the reviews guys! I'll be updating a probably in the next few days, so until the next chapter, byebye!**_


End file.
